The Mysteries of Throne Seizing
by abyssjoey
Summary: The detective tactician Jenro solves another mysterious mystery once more...about throne-seizing. Tactician's Mysteries Series


The Mysteries of Throne-Seizing

Ah, at last. Victory was at hand for the warriors of Eliwood's Elite, the victory theme was already playing, and they defeated the last of the enemy, Marquess Laus, who just disappeared after dying. The fighters looked in all directions and found the coast was already clear, and what's left to do.  
"Hmm...throne-seizing." the tactician Jenro said, as he scratched his chin thoroughly, unknown of why the method 'throne-seizing' is really required. Jenro is known as a detective of the mysteries of Elibe, and had done various mysteries such as the Mysteries of the Vulnerary, Keys, Conditions, Tacticians and so much more.  
But this was even more baffling.  
"So, what are we doing standing here, Jenro? Eliwood!" Hector shouted, "Nergal's got Ninian and youe father! We can't stand idly here and do nothing!"  
"Yes, Jenro. Hector's kind of right..." Lyn stated.  
"Hmmm..." Jenro was baffled even more. In fact, this was the moment to try and collect support conversations, and that's what he was trying to do that time. Some of the fighters talked and supported each other, but most of them were bored standing right there waiting for nothing at all, it seems. Some were too annoyed at some of the talking, like Erk and Serra arguing.  
"Will you two quiet down already?!" Matthew shouted, as he stood there covering his ears from the squabbles as well as the romantic stuff from Sain.  
"Matthew, you're interrupting them! They're all busy talking." Jenro said to the annoyed thief.  
Eliwood approached Jenro, "Jenro? What are we going to do now? My father and Ninian's at the Dragon's Gate, and nothing's happening...we have to hurry."  
"Be quiet, Eliwood." Jenro said, "This is my second playthrough, and it doesn't matter if your father dies, 'coz he WILL die."  
"Jenro! Don't say things like that!" Lyn shouted, meaning to protect Eliwood, "Don't say that to Eliwood--he's suffering from the loss of his father and you just go discourage him and tell him that his father will die?! How inconsiderate of you, Jenro!"  
Jenro laughed in an evil manner, "Ha ha ha! How funny, Lyn."  
Hector approached Jenro and held him in his collar and lifted him up angrily, "You dare insult Lyn again and I'm gonna cut through--"  
"Hector! It's alright," Eliwood shouted. Hector dropped Jenro, who didn't feel nervous at all, "Jenro has always been right--he always speaks the truth and I believe that. If my father will die, then that's alright with me..."  
Jenro smiled.  
"Jenro! I wanna go seize the throne now," Matthew said, tugging on Jenro's robes. Jenro turned around and saw Matthew's kawaii eyes.  
"Try if you can, nothing will happen." Jenro said. Matthew grinned and thanked Jenro, and leaped at the throne like a cat.  
Nothing happened though.  
"Unfair." Matthew said, "Whenever Eliwood sits on the throne the music changes and we all start to do something except from standing and talking/supporting..."  
"Hmm...that's what baffles me most, Matthew." Jenro said, as he continued to analyze things, "Lords like Eliwood are the only ones who can seize the throne."  
"But Lyn and Hector can't," Matthew stated.  
"Yeah," Jenro said.  
Jenro then proceeded to make Eliwood sit on the throne when he collected the supports. However, if lords are the one who can seize thrones, then why can't Lyn and Hector do it instead?

Some battles later, they have recruited Lord Pent, Count of Reglay--and there they were again--standing, talking, and supporting each other...waiting for supports.  
"Here we are again, Jenro..." Lyn said, arms crossed on her chest. Hector didn't look pleased, too, as well as the other characters who didn't have anyone to support with.  
"Look, guys," Jenro said, trying to explain, "This is my second playthrough, and it really doesn't matter whether we take long 'coz even if we do, everything will work out in tip-top shape anyway."  
"But this isn't a game, Jenro! This is war!" Fiora shouted, her sister Florina right beside her nodding in agreement.  
"Fiora's kind of right..." Isadora said.  
"And what do you mean this is a playthrough? If you think this is a game, then you must really be out of your mind!" Hector shouted. The others nodded, while others were talking--Raven supporting with Lucius, Sain with Louise, and some more others.  
"Jenro, pardon me, but...for some reason I can't disagree with them regarding this..." Kent said.  
"Fine." Jenro said, "Let's continue, then."  
The army then started to make their move and continue with their journey, but.  
Here they were again, right in front of the throne.  
"Really baffling. This throne is making me nuts..." Jenro said. Then, Lord Pent arrived.  
"Oh, Jenro. Can I be of service to you?" the count said. While Jenro thought of the mystery deeply.  
"Pent. You're a lord, right? You're Count Reglay of Etruria, and called Mage General as well..." Jenro said to the sage.  
"Yes, I am."  
"Try to sit on the throne, then." Jenro said straightforwardly.  
"Jenro, the throne is for Lord Eliwood to sit on." Pent replied.  
"But, you're a lord, too! And of higher rank than Eliwood at that. You have more rights to lead this army, and Eliwood is just a weakling. Surely you know what I mean."  
With that, Pent sat on the throne, looking stiff and serious. The other warriors looked at him in a baffled way...but when nothing happened, they resumed from what they were doing a while ago.  
"I thought as much," Jenro said, slapping his forehead, "Eliwood really is the one who can seize the throne..."  
"Now, I'd like to tend to my wife now, if you'll excuse me..." Pent stood up from the throne but Jenro stopped him.  
"I didn't tell you to leave yet." Jenro said, stopping Pent. Pent paused, "You're higher ranking than Eliwood. That's a fact."  
"So...umm...what are you trying to do?" Pent said.  
"Make you seize the throne, of course!" Jenro said.  
"Umm...dear young Jenro, I just tried to do so, but it clearly did not do anything except waste my precious time."  
"Then, I'LL seize the throne." Jenro said.  
He said it too loudly that everyone turned to him.  
"Ummm...Jenro, you surely don't--" Pent said, trying to stop him.  
"Jenro, that's--" Lyn said, doing the same.  
But it was too late. Jenro sat on the throne--and time stopped. The Tactician Goddess arrived, looking displeased.  
"Jenro...you've defied the Law again, have you?" the ghostly figure said, "Tacticians can't sit on the throne. They remain beside their lord, nothing else. You've clearly done something with greater punishment."  
"B-But this is ridiculous!" Jenro defended, "Why can't Pent seize the throne?! He's of higher ranking than Eliwood!"  
"Your clever and intelligent mind makes you defy the Law, young tactician. If I see anything like this happen again, then you will be banished from this world--I will make you return...to Earth."  
Then, time resumed to the real world again. Jenro didn't look pleased. He certainly didn't want to go back home.

Again, Jenro remains baffled at the concept of throne-seizing, unable to solve the many mysteries of Elibe once more. Here's another mystery guys! ^_^ Hope you like it and if you have a mystery in mind, just send me a review and I might just make another mystery with it! 


End file.
